


Hello, and Welcome to Skaia Rehab Centers!

by Lacila



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacila/pseuds/Lacila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was December 20th and you're waiting for your friends to go shopping for some gifts. It was a cold day, and you're sitting with your sister Jane. Bored out of your mind, you hope something exciting will happen. That's exactly what you got. You're just hoping you'll get out of this alive. (DISCONTINUED: will only come back by popular demand; reasons are the story felt like it was going nowhere/too confusing/didn't really like the idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't wander off!

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things, the trolls ARE human. Yes, the POV will change later in the story. Another thing, the ships/characters may be added to or edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trolls are trolls, and the ships may or may not change

Your name is John Egbert, and you are waiting for your friends.

It's December 20th, and you were all going out to this new mall to get gifts for each other. All of your friend's siblings, and yours too, wanted to tag along because it would be 'fun'. So it would be this loud and crazy group of you, Dave, Rose, Jade, and then Roxy, Jane, Dirk, and Jake. Everyone decided to meet at this old bus stop and take a ride to the mall. That's why you were sitting with your older sister, Jane, on the bench in the cold weather around 6:00pm, waiting for all your friends to come by. Watching the cars go by, you begin to wonder when everyone else will come. Sure, it's not that cold with your blue winter jacket, but the chill is starting to get to you now. The snow keeps falling, and you wonder why the heck they don't have any type of roof above this bus stop bench. Really, you can bet a lot of people are fed up about that. Your leg keeps moving up and down in the cold and you have nothing to do, being early and all. You had to be the first here because you didn't want anyone else waiting. Plus, you could set up a really classic 'glue on the seat bench' or something else that will make everyone waste their time on a chilly bench. Hearing a loud sigh, you turn to your sister muttering about grammar while texting on her phone. She can be such a stickler sometimes! But hey, that's why you aren't failing English class, as much as you hate being reminded sometimes. Rolling your eyes, you check your phone, you notice no one is online on pesterchum. Seriously? You sigh, annoyed and bored, and stand up.

“Hey, Jane? I'm just gonna go get a drink from the soda vendor two streets over, you want anything?” You ask, sounding like you could actually care less if she wanted anything or not. Maybe you shouldn't of decided to get here early, this was so boring, you wish something exciting will happen. Or, you know, someone will arrive soon?! God, some people take so much time.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Come back quickly, someone could arrive by the time you get back. Oh, and don't wander off or anything!” Jane responds halfheartedly to what your saying, and texting on her phone with someone else. You think, Roxy? Whatever, you're just gonna go get Pepsi from a soda machine. You start walking on the sidewalk covered with snow, your breath showing up in the cold. Messing around in the cold air, you don't pay attention to your surroundings until you find the soda machine. Oh yay, a distraction! Shoving a hand into the jacket's pocket, you find a crumpled up dollar. You begin to straighten the dollar out and put it into the soda machine, when you hear a faint but audible scream. Ohmygodwhat?! The sound came from the opposite direction than where you were before, so you know it wasn't your sister. What if someone is in trouble? Whipping out your phone you start to run towards the sound, and ready dial 911. You see a woman being attacked by five people wearing masks against the wall on an alleyway. The phone drops from your hand and someone is holding you in a choke hold from behind. Oh god why did you do something stupid like this?! You struggle and kick and try to pry the guy's arm away from your throat as it starts getting harder and harder to breathe. You think it's over as he grunts to choke you. All you want is to get out alive...!  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocks him over and you fall to the floor gasping to breathe. You scramble to get away from him away from the area. Wait! The phone, that's how the police will get here, right? So you gotta get that! Sadly, the phone is near the guy who was choking you. And he's starting to get back up! What do you do?! Oh no, the five other guys attacking the woman noticed their fallen comrade and three of them are coming your way! Now what?! Run? But you need to get to a phone to call for help! The guy who choked you is rushing after you with a knife! Throwing your arms in front of you for protection, he's thrown down by a gush of wind. What...? Whatever that was, it protected you from getting stabbed! The three other masked attackers stand in shock before going at you again, and....whoosh! Somehow, wind comes in hard gusts from your arms, knocking over everyone there. Although it might have been too strong because the woman fell over also...whoops. Quickly snatching the phone as the masked guys are getting back up, you dial 911. Thankfully, there's a police station not too far from here! Again, the guys that fell down get back up, and all of them are focused on you. The woman runs away but now you're the main target! You're glad she's safe but, come on! Loud sirens come closer to where you are. The masked guys try and run, but you're not letting them get away! You start getting cocky and start to taunt them as they run after you but you just knock them down one after one. Easy! Police cars see the bad guys as they suffer from bad headaches (they did get knocked to the ground over and over with strong winds after all), and hand cuff them. One police man approaches you.

“Kid, what's your name? You seem to be in the middle of all this. Were you the one that called us?” The police man asked gruffly, although it looks like he can't help it. He waits for your answer. You see people are coming around this alleyway to check out what's happened here.

“Oh! Uh, John Egbert. I'm one that called you guys and helped take these guys down!” You grin widely, you're sure the man will appreciate your efforts. He only raises and eyebrow. There's a bit of blue at the scene, and you see that your sister is here. Of course she is, police sirens means something happened! Also that her brother was headed in that direction so yeah. You can see her pushing through the crowd. She doesn't notice you're there yet.

“Really now? How'd you do it?” He questions the legitimacy of your statement, doesn't he? You'll just prove him wrong once you get to talk to your sister. She gets to the front lines and notices you talking to the police man. She rushes to talk to you. 

“John!” Jane is breathing heavily from running and pushing through a crowd of people. “John, what happened to not wandering off?!” Another gasp for air. “I can't believe you've gotten into this big of a mess by just getting SODA!” You're in for trouble. You know it. 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” The police man grips your sister's shoulder. Hey! He shouldn't hold her shoulder that tight! 

“That's my sister, could you let her go?!” You suddenly don't like this police cop so much any more. That was just rude! Some people don't have manners. He looks at you and here before letting go of her shoulder and huffing in annoyance. Geez, he really is a man of sunshine. 

“Thank you.” Jane glares at the cop for a second before turning her worried and angry gaze to you. “Now what happened here?” Jane is rubbing her shoulder from the police man's grip. You hope he gets fired. Yeah she's your older sister but siblings stick together! But the rude police man cuts in your conversation before you can say anything else. 

“Look, we gotta question him first, missy. So if you're not directly related to the problem, just stay over there unless we need to talk to you.” He points off into the crowd. “Go.” Your sister 'hmph's because she can't talk to you, but she's curious and worried, how can you blame her?The police men talking to the masked attackers talk to Mr. Ray of sunshine and he looks surprised. He looks at you, and then at the attackers. Ha! Serves him right, the other guys must have told him what the attackers saw. You smirk at him. He looks...scared? You're handcuffed. Wha..?

“Woah! Uh, what the heck are you doing? Why are you handcuffing me? What did I do? What are you going to do to me?” You shout at them in surprise. Jane's eyes widen before she runs towards you again but she's held back. Why? What's happening? You're confused. Very confused. Your sister is shouting at the other police men to let her talk to you. 

“Kid, you're going to Skaia Rehab Centers.” The police man's voice is shaking. “We've decided that you need to go there because of your violent powers and attacking these men ruthlessly.” What?! That's bullshit! You're ushered into a police car and the last thing you see before you're driven off is the worried expression on your sister's face.


	2. Don't worry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wants to know what happened to John, a certain father isn't so impressed.

Your name is Jane Crocker and you're worried about your brother.

You did just see him get handcuffed and taken away! You haven't a clue where he's gone. After all, you did shout super loud so you couldn't hear what the police cop said. Honestly, you're in a really bad mood. But you have friends probably waiting at the bus stop and you need to get there...after you throw another curse at the police. I mean, what on earth did your brother do? He could have been a victim and they just handcuff him? You'd better investigate this problem. Jane Crocker is on the case! You grumble and walk towards the bus stop. The police are still where you were before, apparently there's still something to check out. You don't know what they are looking for yet. But you'll find out. You do remember seeing blood stains at the scene. And in the brief second you talked to John, you didn't see blood on him. So it's gotta be those guys that were also getting questioned. You must find out as a good detective should! Or, well, actually just tell your friends first. Yeah, that seems like a good option. You begin walking towards the bus stop and notice that everyone is there. Taking a small glance at your phone's clock you notice the whole ordeal took...about two hours?! Oops. You didn't count on yelling at people that long. And you had no idea that much time has passed. Looking at your friends, you couldn't help but see that everyone has annoyed faces, chatting or on their phones. 

“Ehehe, how long were you guys waiting...?” You ask hesitantly. It's 7:52pm and the meet up time was 7:00pm. Yeah, you kept them waiting long enough. Hopefully they got here late. Hopefully. Dirk speaks up.

“About an hour.” Shucks. “Now, what the hell were you doing that would take you this long? You're usually the early bird.” Dirk looks at you, his eyes curious. Dave chooses this time to also speak. 

“And where's John? Isn't he supposed to be with you?” Both Striders ask and look at you expectantly. Everyone else seems to have caught wind of the situation and Roxy looks slightly worried for you.

“Well, thank you for giving the time to actually respond, Striders. And I was planning on telling you until you interrupted. Anyways,” you pause and breathe for a second. “Long story short, John went to get a soda, and then I hear sirens from that direction. I went towards the sirens because John wasn't back yet, and I see him getting questioned by the police with some other guys in masks getting arrested. I tried to talk to him but some rude cop wouldn't let me. Then another cop came to the first one and bam! my brother is handcuffed and driven away in a police car.” Everyone stares at you with varying expressions on their face. Mostly surprise, others confusion, some worried.

“It looks like you had a good reason to be late...” Dave muttered under his breath, and you can see the cogs already turning in his head. You know how much he cares for your brother, and he looks he'd be a big softie on the inside. Kinda like Dirk. 

“Woah, Janey, the police? Where was this?” Roxy questions, a small slur in her voice. Oh, that's right. You didn't even tell them where this whole thing took place. Details, details.

“It actually took place here. I can show you where the whole thing went down. But the police are still there, even though there's really nothing else to take note of. It's weird.” You 'hmm' and think about it. Whatever it is, it had to do with your brother, meaning that you have to find out. You're not the only one thinking, though.

“John got arrested, for what, a stupid prank or something?” Jade asks you with all seriousness in her eyes. Jake looks over at Jade and decides to add to his piece of the conversation. 

“Yeah, probably! That old pal always gave us a run for our money with some of his pranks!” Jake smiles, thinking that it would reassure Jade. You wish that John just did an over zealous prank but it's not the case. The police actually took him for no reason.

“Nope, not at all. He was just there, at the scene with some other guys. I think they were injured, there was tiny blood stains around the place. It couldn't be a prank because John's pranks never end up like that. But they arrest him anyways! It's so infuriating! John didn't even do anything wrong!” You growl, crossing your arms. You're so annoyed by that. Seriously, your brother did nothing wrong from what you could tell. 

“I hate to interrupt this wonderful session of question and answer, but does your father know about this, Jane?” Rose inquires. Always the smarter one of the group, thinking about the problem rather than venting. You really don't know if your father knows or not, you just assumed the police told him because they kinda arrested his son for no reason!

“I don't know, wouldn't the police just call him because they took his son into custody?” Shrugging, you think you'll just give him a call anyways. You pull out your phone and dial your father's number with the fast taps of the finger. You can't help but wonder how he'll react to this ordeal. He's always telling you that he's proud of you and everything, so how would he feel about his son in jail, or whatever happened to him? Huh. This will be a new experience.

(ringringring)

“Uhm, Dad?” You're hoping to god this man doesn't get angry. Ever.

“Yes, daughter?” His voice is deep and...fatherly. Full of care. 

“Johngotarrestedtoday.” You spoke quickly thinking he won't hear you correctly.

“Excuse me? I'm calling the police station.” And he hung up. Greaaaaat.

“I'm pretty sure my dad knows about it now, and I'm guessing he's pretty mad about it. He hung up on me after I told him John got arrested. I think this is the maddest I've ever heard him. I don't know what to expect the next time we speak to each other. Oh, also he's going to the police station.” Sighing heavily, you wish that the police just told him instead. Roxy pats you on the back comfortingly.

“Shhh, Janey it's okay, he can't be that mad.” You hope he isn't. You'd just absolutely hate it if he is, and you really don't want to disappoint him. That's something you never want to experience. You guess it's unavoidable now, and you need to talk to the police about it. You don't even know where John went, they just drove him away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i already updated i have no life


	3. Don't get confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yes back to john, the part you've been waiting for *COUGHCOUGHYOUKNOWWHOYOUARECOUGH*

Your name is John Egbert and...where are you?

You wake up with a start, in a white room and on a soft bed covered with a blanket and a even soft pillow. You remember everything that had happened before you were in this room. With the bad guys attacking that woman and...the cops driving you here. The room has a glass door on a glass wall, and there's a railing you can see through the wall, with 2 floors under you, and a lot above you. There's nothing else in the room expect a computer...Cautiously, you walk on the white tiled floor and head over to the computer. The instant you move the mouse, a video begins to play with a woman speaking.

“Hello and Welcome to Skaia Rehab Centers! You're most likely here because of your violent tendenices.” Some logo with a spriograph pops up, but you could care less. Why? That's a load of crap! You acted in self defense and some stupid cops can't seem to understand that! How come the guys attacking a helpless woman aren't here then? They were the ones hurting other people, and it doesn't make sense to put you here instead! “But we're here to help you change that!” A sad face changes into a happy face on the video, but it doesn't make sense, change what? But there's nothing wrong with you! There's nothing to change. If there's anything wrong here, it's the people that put you here. You can't express this enough. You're tempted with rage to knock the computer over, but that wouldn't do anything to help. “We'll help you become a wonderful asset to our society rather than a danger!” The woman rambles on about your apparently bad mental stabilty, which is actually fine. The video ends. Hopefully, pesterchum is actually on this computer so you can contact your friends or something. You find that the internet only works for some stupid sites. Great, these people don't let you even contact anyone! That's just stupid. This is stupid. To find something to do, you decide to look at the glass window door thing. It's made out of plexi glass. Well it's not like you were gonna break out of here if your wind powers from what you remember actually works. You try it and concentrate on moving the blanket, and the blanket on your bed flies off. Okaaaay, now the wall...and you decide that you should just ask the people that put you here to let you out than actually break out. They'd probably keep you here if you show that you actually can be violent by breaking out as if you did anything bad. Yeah. Instead of breaking the wall/door thing, you look out at the various other rooms that also have a wall made out of the see through material. There's a lot of other people. People hiding in the corner of their rooms, people crying, people smashing their head against the wall, people yelling. And that's enough looking. You think you're gonna be sick. And at that moment, you hear foot steps coming towards your room. A man in a green suit stops at your door, turning to look a you. He presses a button. His voice booms from the computer in the room.

“Hello. I have a propostion to make.” He smiles.


End file.
